1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved metering valve device for metering treatment solution for aftertreatment of exhaust gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German patent application serial number 1 00 40 571.1 has disclosed a metering valve for metering a reducing agent, in which the reducing agent, which is in liquid form, is conveyed through a working chamber of the valve, which has a fixed predetermined volume.